stabyourselffandomcom-20200214-history
QwertymanO07
QwertymanO07 or Qwerty '(Forums) is a mappack creator who tends to make vanilla maps, and was a big fan of the Shameless Chamber in its heyday. They joined on October 5, 2012. Works Mappacks Wy Prime An entry for the fourth Map Contest. Was based around using modified slime to defeat enemies and solve puzzles. Caustic A mappack about slime-producing enemies and defeating them with portals. (In development) Accursed The winner of the third Map Contest. Features disappearing ghosts that try to hunt the player down. The Magic Cave Entry for the first Map Contest, with a theme of "One Screen Levels". Its gameplay was well-regarded, but it ultimately lacked polish. (Link) Qwertymaps A short and simple mappack for Beta 8 that showcases many of SE's new features, though it was never finished. (Link) Qwertylevels (SE) A total remake of the original mappack for 1.6, meant to separate itself from Mario, but stumbling back into it. Key Enemy Mappack A short mappack to showcase the use of Key Enemies. (Link) βlevels An early beta of Qwertylevels. (Link) Holiday Mappack Made for Christmas; the time limit halves each level. Old Timey Mappack A short mappack made in a sepia tone aesthetic. (Link) Zero Blocks There are no tiles to be seen, only entities. The Pirate Mappack A short romp across pirate ships and one of the seven seas. Bubble Test A simple showcase of a bubble tileset. (Link) Qwertylevels (1.6) Qwerty's first mappack, named after themself. A sort of grab bag of concepts. (Link) Enemies * 'SMB-ified Enemy Pack Qwertylevels enemies remade in the style of Super Mario Bros. * VVVVVV Enemies A basic enemy from the game VVVVVV (Wikipedia) ported to Mari0 * Key Enemies Enemies that can be used to indicate triggers, so as to unlock a door or cause some other function * Random Enemy Pack Ports of enemies from other Stabyourself games, as well as Portal styled Koopas for shell puzzles. * Grenade Bros. A scrapped Qwertylevels enemy * Diamond A "linearized roto-disc" that moves in a diamond pattern. Unfinished Mappacks * Pack 1 A lot of unfinished proof-of-concept mappacks, though of special note, there is "TERRIFICBLE MAPPACK", an absurd mappack designed to be homage to laughably bad mappacks. * Pack 2 Mostly abandoned short, story-based mappacks. Of special note is "The Urine Swamp", which would have featured enemies that drop harmful trails, a concept that would see use in Caustic. Shameless Chamber Backups From December 20th, 2013 to Febuary 15. 2014, Qwerty posted pdf file backups of various forum games. The thread can be found here. Outside Stabyourself Qwerty, under the name "Iota SoftArts", is currently developing a video game in the LÖVE framework titled Teleportium, a 2D platformer centered around teleportation, of course. The game is still very early in development, with nearly all graphical assets taken from Caustic. No release date is projected, but there exists a devlog on Tumblr and a Discord server to track development. (Developer blog) Quotes Gallery Iota.png|Currently used as a Discord emote. Robovector.png|Previous version. Category:Forum Members